Vampire's Daughter
by swolf13
Summary: Alexis Jones is not your average teenager. Not with her 'Father' being the most feared vampire in their region. When Alexis meets new people, thing start to take a change. Never had she expected so many adventures in her life, but what else could you expect, being a Vampire's Daughter?
1. The Unusual Start

_Beep. Beep. Bee- slam! _My tired hand smacked the annoyance that was my alarm clock. I kicked off the covers and was cold instantly. My room got really chilly in the mornings. Groggy to the bones, I got up and stretched. Monday. I _adore_, Mondays. Dripping, dry, humorist sarcasm. A yawn and I was on the floor. Ow. I got up and went to the bathroom.

As I slipped off my PJ shirt, I noticed deep blue and purple bruises littered across my torso with some slightly green ones covering my pale arms. It hurt to even look at them. I guess Father doesn't like it when I come home late. Great. Now I have to worry about Father, as freakin' always, and school. I mean, couldn't we've stayed in vacations? Gah, I don't have time for this. I stripped off the rest of my clothes and got in for a quick shower.

I changed into a white, long sleeve shirt and jeans, to cover the bruises and keep me warm from the chilly autumn air. I threw on my blue vest and my black boots. Something's missing... How could I forget? Brushing my hair, I put on my favorite purple beanie. I ran down to the kitchen as silently as I could. Apparently, Father wasn't home yet, for he wasn't at my neck by now. Good. _Relief, sweet relief._

Taking out a bowl and cereal, my breakfast was running. Done with that, take out some leftover pizza and a bottle of coke for my lunch. In the way out I grabbed my black jacket and school bag. Summer was over so the trees were orange and red instead of their lively green. The gravel and fallen leaves crunched under my feet as I walked over to school. This would be my junior year. I know that people often feel relief that school would end soon, but not me. It was the only thing that kept me away from home for long enough.

"Hey Alex! Wait up!" Turning around, I saw that the voice was Jade's. My seventeen year old best friend. I was only sixteen for now. "What's up Jade? Anything new?" She laughed and game me a hug. "The sky silly! How are you?" I laughed along. Jade was my only friend. Well, I had other friends, but they weren't nearly as close as she is to me. We walked together to school, exchanging stories from the summer and just talking about anything.

The school buildings came into view. Burgess High School. "Well, another year, Jade." We looked at each other before walking in. The halls were half empty as we walked through them. It was still pretty early as we headed into our homeroom. Our teacher, was a grim young man of twenty six. He hardly ever made an appearance during the day. I didn't really care. I never messed with teachers. We both sat at the back of the room as the other students came in. We kept chatting until the bell rang. Today would be boring, but at least I knew that Father wouldn't be at my throat all day long.

Finally, the last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Jade and I went over to our lockers to put the books that we wouldn't need. "So, first day and I already want to go back to vacations." I laughed at her. "Oh come on! You got into the debates club. Don't you like it?" She nodded. "Well duh! Isn't it obvious? I am a great delegate." She gloated. Time to pop her bubble. "Yeah right. You only got there because Dylan is there." It worked. She blushed and glared at me. "N-n-o I didn't! I like to debate and you know it!" I snorted. Her glare just deepened. "And I know that you have a crush on Dylan. So?" She growled. I just rolled my eyes. This was revenge on her for pairing me up in her twisted mind with Daemon. He's some guy in her building that I knew since a kid for out fathers had once worked together. That was before Alfred, my real father, died. He was killed. As well as my mom, Dana. That is when Father adopted me and things went downhill from there. I don't like to think about it. In fact, I don't remember anything.

"Hey, Alex. You going to sign up for the extra guitar classes? I know you'd like to play." The poster that Jade was pointing at was black in the edges and it was decorated with all kinds of instruments. "Um...I'm not really sure about it." I was about to keep walking when Jade stopped me. "Excuse me? You aren't sure? How could you not be? You want to learn to play. Why don't you? Your opportunity is right here." She pointed at the poster again. "You can't say no to this." This was tough. Father being the evil tyrant, wouldn't ket me stay for longer than necessary. Then again, I've always wanted to play. "I guess I could try it out." This is bad. And good. I took out my pen and signed my name. Alexis Jones. This wouldn't be very different from signing your name in blood and sealing your fate. _It was just that, in fact._

_**Ok, I know that the biggining is kinda ordinary, but it'll get way more intresting.**_


	2. Get Things Moving

"When does the thing start?" "In a week. Next Monday till Tuesday, or it would be Wednesdays and Thursdays." We'd been talking the entire way to Jade's. The first day had been a bore. Same as last year and the year before that and we can go on to the first day of elementary.

"Hm...ok. Think you'll be busy next week. Wanna stay over for a while? I have to give you back your drawing tablet." I shook my head. "You know I can't. I'll go up with you though." I heard her groan and sigh slightly. "Fine." I never told her that Father isn't my real father. No one knows that I was adopted. Not even Daemon's dad, who worked with mine and were great friends, knows that Alfred is already dead. Not Aina, my mother's best friend, knew that she was gone. Sad, huh? Mysterious even. To the rest of the town, Alfred and Aina Jones are still well and healthy._ Biggest. Lie. EVER._ I still wonder how people buy it.

The building was quite simple. Red bricked and half fancy windows. The black fire stairs creaked as we went up them. We stopped on the second floor. Knock. Knock. Knock. The window opened to reveal a pale boy with hazel eyes and hair. "Hey Daemon. What's up?" A smile spread across his face when he saw us. "Hey Jade, Alex. Come in. Haven't seen you in a while." "Thanks, but actually I'm just picking up something at her house." His smile faltered as he realized we wouldn't stay. "Oh. Okay. I uh, I guess I'll see you round then." He slipped back inside and closed the window. "Mood ruined."

Jade had been quiet but for some reason I wasn't surprised when she spoke. "By him or me?" I raised an eyebrow. We continued up to the fourth floor. Jade unlocked her bedroom window and we were in her room. "Both of you, love- sick idiots. But mostly by him." I rolled my chocolate gold eyes at her. "We're not love-sick idiots. I don't even like him!" Back to the start. I hate it when she starts with this. Worst part, once it starts, she won't forget it until probably a month if I'm lucky. "Anyways, here's your thingy. Thanks. I should get one for me-selfies." I chuckled and rolled my eyes at her. _How many times have I done it in just one day?_ "Yep. You should stop taking me's stuff and getting your own. I'll see you tomorrow." We did the MCR salute before she gave me a quick hug goodbye. I sped down the stairs. _Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Back to life and guess what? Dead again._

He's going to kill me. Father is going to be mad again. It's never, never good, when Father gets angry. I ran down the stairs. I was at the first floor when I accidentally tripped with the railings. Had I not grabbed the rails I would've fallen. Or I would, but not as hard. What really broke my fall were two stranger's arms on my shoulders. Well, not a complete stranger after seeing him. Lukas. "Hey, slow down. You okay?" I brushed stray bangs out of my eyes. "Yeah, thanks Lukas. I uh... I gotta go. Thanks again! See you round." I continued my trek home. From the corner of my eye, I saw Lukas shake his head slightly and chuckle.

He didn't live here, he only came to visit his cousin Daemon. From what side of the family? Don't ask me. I rarely mess in other's peoples lives. In fact, I wouldn't know that they were cousins if Daemon hadn't mentioned it.  
Once I was out of sight, I sped up even more. My house came into view in a matter of seconds. I didn't have time to unlock the door. The living room's window was open so I simply went through there. No sign of Father. Close call. "Where were you princess? I've been waiting." Chanted victory a little too soon. "You know I don't like it when you're late." His voice went into a low hiss. "I was at school." I replied, trying to make my voice sound controlled. It worked due to years of perfecting the trick. "You come earlier, dear. A princess never makes anyone wait. She's always on time." My poker face stayed in place. "I had to pick up something after school. I'm sorry." He came closer. Hands clasped behind his back. His milky blue eyes trained on me. "Sorry doesn't work. Didn't you learn your lesson already about being on time?" I nodded my head. "Go to your room and get ready. We're going out tonight." I immediately started to refuse. "But Father, I" slam! A sting crept upon my cheek where I'd been slapped. "Do not refuse me ever again. Is that understood, love?" I nodded my head meekly. "I asked, is that understood, love?" I cringed as small tears formed in my eyes. "Yes Father." He nodded sharply and his eerie blue orbs glared daggers at me.

I scurried off into my room and locked the door. I dropped my bag on the floor next to it and my jacket was thrown to the bed. It was a bad idea to get into the extra lessons. I think that Father will be hitting me a lot more. This could've gone worse. It usually goes worse. Meh, he must have been drunk. Again. Anyways, I took out a black cloak and long-sleeve shirt. I changed into that as quickly as I could. There was still time before the gathering. A lot actually, but it was a long way from here. About a three and a half hour ride. I hate going there. It is despicable.

I put on some make up, covering the reddened cheek from the slap. The cloak covered my whole body. I grabbed a bag with my sketch pad and ipod. Seeing that nothing was missing, I went downstairs to meet up with Father. "Let's go love. It's a long ride after all." His hands motioned me to follow him. I did so silently. The car was parked in the garage. A blood red nissan ready to be used. Talk about being conspicuous. A perfect blending to the future damp and murky scenery.  
Father got in the drivers place and I in the back seat. The engine came to life with little protest and we were speeding to the gathering place. It was so fast, I couldn't even feel it. I could only see the blur that was the outskirts of the town. I paid no mind to it this time. It was just as the last time that we went to a gathering. So, I placed my earphones and got my sketch pad to draw. This was going to be a long and boring drive. Not to mention the people there weren't the kindest ones. I only went because I had to. If it were up to me, I wouldn't be here now.

It wasn't so much the place that I hated to go. I really could care less about it. It was who. The ones going there are not someone you ever want to encounter. Not if you value your life.

So here we have chapter two. I hope I can make the story as interesting as I want it to be.

read and review!

~swolf13


	3. Almost Dead

The sky had darkened unusually fast as we drove. The stars were dim and lacking their cheery shine. The moon was casting a low, dull, shine that gave little light, if any at all. Everything about this place whispered gloom and melancholy. _Heh, even the trees looked as good as dead_. With their skinny branches that swayed with the faint breeze. "Pull your hood. We're here." I paused the music and did as told. The black fabric covered over half of my face, only showing my pinkish lips.

We got off the car and followed the almost invisible trail. The ground was muddy and slippery, even though it hadn't rained in a good while. The air was cold as the chilly breeze picked up and it reached of slimy goo and wet dog and more. Howls and hoots filled the otherwise silent air. You could literally feel the tension breathing down on you here. A small cave-like structure appeared before us. We walked through the maze of rocks, with only a few dim torches lighting the way. I had been coming here since very little. This maze was etched forever into my mind; I even knew of old forgotten passageways that I think no one remembers or has bothered to explore. "Remember to keep to the shadows." I nodded my head in understanding. "Yes Father." He seemed pleased enough with my answer, for he too nodded and waved me forward.

There was only a room here with a huge oval shaped table of thick oak wood and the same torches as before dimly illuminated the place. The only difference was that the fire here was a violet and slightly green color instead of the heated red from before. "Session comes to order. Night Creatures, take a seat." The voice echoed throughout the room. The speaker, a withered looking werewolf with silver fur and worn blue eyes called the gathering to a start. Everyone, the werecats, werewolves, zombies, vampires, witches, the Frankenstein, took a seat in their assigned 'territory' of the Gathering Room. I sat with the vampires, net to the werewolves and witches. Father was to my right. I was beneath all them. I wasn't a vampire or a Night Creature per say. I was just adopted by one. By the _worst _one.

"Tonight, an old fellow from Romania come to us. The Vampire, Vladimir Hyde, joins the clan." I almost spit the water I was drinking. Everyone else must be surprised too. Father's hiss of annoyance told me he really didn't like this guy. At all. Well, everyone of the clan had a different view on things. Most were staring in wonder, as others in distaste. Me, in utter shock. I mean, it's not everyday that you find out that you homeroom teacher is a vampire. And apparently, one that your father hates.

"I disagree. Hyde can not stay." Some growls of protest arose from the others. "Why is that, Jekyll? You must show proof of him being a threat if you are so intent on him to leave." The werewolf spoke. He was the clan leader, he had to make sure that all the night creaures from this territory were safe. "Hyde is not worthy of being here." Father's low, hostile hiss made it clear that to him, Vladimir was not welcome. "There is no solid proof. For now, the head of each of us will conform the council and debate weather Vladimir stays or goes. For now, he will stay until we have made our decision." I saw this wasn't going to end well. Father clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists as low hisses emitted from his mouth. _He hated the council, even if he was in it. He knew that he was going to hve to go to extremes if he wanted Vladimir to leave. Some had already taken a liking to him_, When I was sure he would attack, a loud explosion and dark smoke filled the room.

"Take to the left, you to the right! Now, move it!" A mas voice echoed across the room. This meant only one thing. Hunters. Night Hunters. "Hide!" The werewolf's command lingered in the air. Everyone here ran off. The witches got on their brooms, the goblins ran around, tripping everyone on their way. It was chaos. Father had already run off, leading the other vampires to safety. I ran in the opposite direction, towards the maze, where I could hide.

Vladimir pushed me off to a side before a bullet could hit me. It whizzed past us and hit a wall instead. "Take this route and follow it. Do not stop running and do not, ever, take off the hood. Understood?" I nodded meekly "Vlad-" he pushed me further into the path, cutting me off. "Just go!" One of the hunters come towards us. He carried heavy and dangerous weapons. Vladimir went to another path, to distract him. I rounded up a corner and pressed my back to a wall when I heard footsteps fast approaching.

"Come out. I know you're here." I gulped. I pulled my hood in desperation and bit my lower lip. "Come out." He said in a sinister sing song voice. I turned my head to get a better view of the man. Black hair and dark olive eyes. His skin was tan. All dressed in black. Armed to the teeth. The man was huge. Maybe three times my size. But, I was small. "Come out darling. I won't hurt you." My breathing now came ragged. My mind overflowed with panic. I was not going to die tonight just because some hunter thought I was a vampire. This was a common mistake and the reason that people think that vampires wear dark cloathes. The man, now seemed strangely familiar. I knew that for sure I didn't know him, nut it seemed as if I had seen him befoere, only...younger?

I couldn't move. I couldn't run away. He would see me. He would kill me. But even if I hid, I would die. "Come on. My patience is running low." _Even his voice, soundeed as I've already heard it. Who is this guy?_ Bullets were shot and some barely missed my thin frame. I bit my lips harder, trying not to let my sobs leave me. I hear the gun click one last time. The last bullet. One last shot. I braced myself for what was surely my death. My eyes were wide with fear. My hands clutched the dark fabric of my cloak. This was not going to end well for me. The last bullet was fired. Everuthing seemed to slow down. The bulet wouldn't hit me, for sure. But, he would find me. There were more painful ways to die in hands of hunters.


	4. Temptation at Midnight

All I could hear was a hiss and an agonizing scream of pain. I dared a look to see what was going on. The man lay on the ground, clutching his bleeding leg that appeared to have been broken. Vladimir kicked him a few more times before saying,"I could kill you right now. In fact, I should. But I do not kill humans, not all of us are the animals you claim we are. You do not deserve to die just yet, mortal." He hissed the last part and vanished into another part of the maze.

Vampire or not, I smelled his blood. The smell lingered in the air. Smelled of meat with mashed potato, probably what he had eaten for dinner. I wanted to go over there and get some of it. It has been a long while since I've drank. My throat itched as it felt that the oozing blood called me. I was about to round the corner, about to face death. Literally. But I stopped. I wanted to live more that I wanted the satisfying red liquid. Licking my lips, I made my mind and ran off.

Unfortunately for me, the man was in my way, for I was hidden in a dead end. While passing by, the man struck out his arm and tripped me. Some of his blood smeared on my face, near my mouth. The scent was intoxicating. I knew it. He knew it. He most certainly knew that I knew that he knew it. The temptation was too great. "Come on 'ere. I know you want it. Why resist? Just get closer." His words came out slowly. I licked the spot where the blood was in my face. Delight. My throat ached for more. It burned. I needed more. "Get closer." The command. Just two words. My fangs came out. My mouth watered. The man seemed pleased as I walked over to him in a trance-like state.

My cloak concealed me, but since he was beneath me, he saw my face. I imagine what he's seeing. A bloodthirsty creature, with a thirsty look in its eyes, mouth smeared with blood and lips parted in a craving manner. I kneeled beside the man. I could hear his fast heart rate. His smell was completely overwhelming. I placed a hand over his chest and was able to feel the unsteady beat of his life. "I can't." I whispered to myself. This was cruel. I once killed someone, and I regret it deeply. The man grabbed my wrist tightly, probably so I wouldn't escape. He had a ring. A wedding ring that looked worn. He was married and most likely had children. Who I killed was an orphan. That person didn't have a family. He did. The hunter did. Someone once killed my parents and took away my family, I couldn't do this. With a sharp tug I freed my wrist and stood up. "I don't kill. Much less family." I said that and ran away for good.

I didn't stop until I was with the other vampires. "What took you Alexis? The human?" Emily, a british old styled vampire called. "He got me for a second." I replied, subconsciously moving away from her. "And the blood on you face mon cherie?" Francis, a french vampire, asked. "I didn't kill him if that's what you're asking." "Of course you didn't. You're too weak to do that." Emily said, "You're not pure after all." I mentally rolled my eyes at her. "Shut up Emily. Do not insult her." Francis argued. He was the only vampire that was slightly kind. "Who are you to tell me what to do, Francis?" I tuned out the argument between the two. Father looked down at me. "Let's go home." I nodded and followed after him. Silent stares bored into my back. Turning around, I saw it was Vladimir. He turned around before I could say anything. Sighing, I followed father until we reached the car.

Once in, I fell asleep. It was late already. It was even darker and I was sleepy. The soft hum of the car lulled me to a peaceful rest, at least until we got home.

We entered the house. I was still half asleep. "You should've killed him." I was momentarily distracted from the duty of getting to sleep. "I know. I just couldn't." Father let out an irritated growl. "Pray tell, why not?" I looked up to him. Golden brown eyes met pure red orbs. "He had a family." I turned my back on him. I tried my hardest not to cry just then and there. Today had been rough. And long. I needed to rest. Maybe I'm not going to school tomorrow and go hunting instead. Though I'd have to go with Father. I mentally groaned and decided to debate this in the morning. Until then, I would let myself be dragged into a silent world of sleep.


	5. Dreaded Hunt

Morning came too soon for my liking. The sunlight poured into my room and blinded me. I took a few minutes to stretch my body, which was stiff and sore. Groaning, I got up and headed towards the bathroom. When I was greeted with myself, I saw that I hadn't taken my cloak off and that I'd never wiped out the blood on my face. Now it was dry and rather itchy. And bothersome. Lets not forget that.

I scrubbed it off my face, but I figured I still wanted that dog damn blood. Going to school now sounded like a bad- scratch that, terrible- idea, with all those tempting flavors of blood, but so did spending the day with Father. So, now in the cold water, I could think better. I would pretend to go to school, as every day, but then, head into the nearby woods. Genius! A perfect idea! Now all I had to do was putting it into action. And make sure I don't get caught. I can't get caught.

I made sure to scrub all remains of the dried red liquid on me. Plain jeans and black shirt were the order of the day. I put on my jacket and boots as usual. I put the cloak inside my backpack and went downstairs. I picked up a granola bar as a quick snack before leaving. I also took some green grapes. I hate that I'm addicted to those. Now, I headed to school, though I didn't take my usual route where I was sure to meet Jade. I can't have her in my way. I stuck to the woods. Father always goes out of town to hunt. And to do so, he goes through the southeast. Logical thing to do, go northwest to avoid him.

I placed my bag under a bush, near the entrance of the school where I could find it easily, but no one else would actually find it. I exchanged the jacket for the cloak and stuffed what I didn't need in my backpack. Footsteps came into my hearing range, so I dodged behind the nearest tree. When I saw, it was Lukas and his best friend, Mathew. And look who was tagging along, Daemon came with them. I waited for them to pass. I must really be excited to go hunting, because I could smell their blood from where I was. It would usually take an open wound for me to actually smell it, because I'm not a vampire.

They all seemed so delicious at the moment. It was just oh so tempting to simply get down from the tree and feast on them. It took all my effort to_ not _get down from the tree and feast on them as I really, really, badly wanted to. I hated this curse. As I've said, I'm no leech like Francis and Emily, or even Father, but just like them and all the other vamps, I may have the need to drink -at least a little bit of- blood. It's my biggest peeve. I hate it, but there's not much I can do about it. Nothing. Nothing, actually. Anyways, it was a good thing that they'd already left.

Before anyone else could come, I ran off towards the forest. Now beneath a maple tree, I sat down to think. There weren't many options here apart from squirrel and chipmunks. Bird were to feathery and harder to catch. And lets not mention the insultingly small amount of blood they have and that their feathers stick to you. To the south there were a few deer's, but I couldn't risk going there. I heard there were a few here too, but there was also a pack of wolves, and I'm sure that Percy, the clan leader, would kill me if I hurt them.

I decided to just walk around and take what came. I was really thirsty and I wasn't one to be picky. Besides, I think I was pretty limited on choices. The scent of warm, wolf blood came drifting through the air. This meant trouble. Most likely. It was Percy's pack. They were hunting now. I'd forgotten that this was their territory. I climbed up a nearby tree and opted to just sit there, starving, while the wolves hunted and then go see what was left and hope it would satisfy my need at the moment.

A larger-than-normal wolf with gray fur came to a stop under the tree I was perched on. "Hey Percy. Nice morning eh?" I smiled sheepishly as the clan leader transformed from a shaggy wolf to a pale old man._ I'm dead meat_. "Alexis Dawn, now what the heck are you doing in my territory young lady?" So much for greetings. "The name's Jones, thank you very much. And I'm just waiting for my turn." I replied sarcastically. "Get down. Now." The authority in his voice made it clear. Do _not_ question me. "Coming." I jumped down and landed in front of him. "Why are you here?" He asked sternly. "To hunt." I looked down towards the oh so interesting ground so I wouldn't have to meet his gaze. "Vampires and Werewolves have each a territory. Why are you in the werewolf territory?" I sighed,"I forgot this is werewolf territory. I was...distracted." I lied. I hope he buys it. And apparently, he did. "Fine girl. But I better not catch you here again." He warned. "Wait! Can I hunt here? Please? Father, Francis and Emily are hunting today and I still have human blood." Percy looked at me with a confused face. "We never hunt together. Any of them would kill me. Please. It's been a long time. I will even wait for you to finish. I'm practically starved." I begged. I saw him sigh before caving in. "Fine. But you must not get near my pack. Is that understood?" "Crystal clear." he breathed deeply and turned to leave.

"Oh and, before I go, how did that bruise get on you?" I touched my cheek and remembered that I'd forgotten to cover it up this morning in my haste to get away. "Oh, that. I fell from the stairs when I was getting back from Jade's." It wasn't a complete lie._ I would've fallen- I admit it- if it weren't for Lukas and his timing._ "Mm...you were distracted, I suppose?" I nodded. "Kinda." I heard Percy huff, an indicator that he was thinking about something, and clear his throat. "By what?" "Uh..." _Oh shoot. I hadn't thought about that_, "by um.-" "A boy?" My eyes widened. "Who?" A sly grin came to his face. I looked sideways, trying to avoid the question. "Ah..it wasn't because of a boy." It sounded better in my head. "Darlin', ya ain't a good liar, so spill." I said the first name that came to mind, "Lukas." Percy's eyes widened just a bit before regaining his composure. "Was that so much trouble?" I shook my head, wondering why the hell I said that name. I hardly talk to the guy. _Saying Daemon was more believable at least._ "Well then, I don't want a thirsty vampire in my grounds too long. See you at the next gathering, Alex." I replied with a curt goodbye before I sped off.

I walked down a path that smelled of deer. Just the thought of what I was about to do made me gag. It was repulsing and monstrous. I wonder if the others felt the same. Father sure enjoyed it. He savored every drop of it and made it even more painful on the victim for his own amusement. He's a complete monster. I on the other hand completely despised this and would kill the poor victim as fast and painless as I could.

Sniffing to the right, I could sense a deer or two grazing in the clearing nearby. Before the wolves could get here, I ran over there and hid behind a tree. The wind blew from them to me, so they didn't know I was here. I crept closer slowly. The ground underneath crunched a bit. I froze as their ears perked over to where I hid within the tall grass. Out of impulse, I jumped and was immediately discovered.

The deer ran away, but I was too lead on by thirst, so I followed. I chased them around the clearing and across the edge of a lake. By then, the pair was worn out. Without thinking, I pounced on the smallest one, taking it to the ground with me. I sunk my teeth in its neck. The small buck somehow managed to kick me off him. He kicked my mouth, making it bleed and ran. Still, I got up and followed. My mouth bleed and it hurt a lot. Thank goodness I was partly vampire, or this would've broken my bones. Then again, I wouldn't be in this predicament if I wasn't part vampire.

The buck went deeper into the lake, me following. Once I reached him, it started kicking and buckling, trying to hit me. I wouldn't give up easily, and somehow we both ended going underwater. The water burnt my lungs and nose. I was coughing it up and I could see the young buck grow weak. I gathered all my strength and pounced onto the deer's back, cracking its neck, an instant death. "I'm sorry that I need it." I stood up, the water reaching my neck. My cloak's hood had been pushed back, exposing my battered face. The buck was under the water so I bent and grabbed its antlers. I placed the soggy hood where it should be and started dragging it to the edge of the lake.

Some wolves came close as I reached the shore. I was very tired, thirsty and slightly pissed off because they came to take my prey away from me. I hissed at them, daring them to get near. "Go away." I said through gritted teeth. They sensed that they weren't wanted, though they still growled at me. I kept hissing and baring my (admittedly smaller) fangs at them. Wearily, the receded leaving me alone with my prey. Now drenched and weak, I sank my fangs into the dead animal's neck and began to drink. It felt like a sip of cool water on a hot day. A sip of really bad tasting water. _How do the others find pleasure in this?_

I was finally done with the horrendous task of sucking up the blood to feed myself when the scent of human came to me from the left. Good thing I'm full. And that I had my hood. Quickly after I sensed the presence, a figure came into view. An unwanted figure.

"So this is a leech drinking. I thought one would be more graceful." The voice said. It was the Night Hunter from last night. I stood up instantly. "Looks like it was a lot of work for a small prize like this one." He gestured towards my kill. "I'm young. I don't need much." I changed my voice a little, just to make it sound like it wasn't really mine. "Just my words, girl." _Oh shoot. Now the hunter becomes prey. I hate when this happens._

_I knew something had to wrong today, but a Night Hunter? Seriously? I thought I had it when Percy talked with me this morning!_ He brought out one of his weapons with shape of a gun. What did it do? I'm not staying here to find out! He began firing blue-green beams of energy. _Where did he get this? Star Wars? _Anyways, I just got up and ran. Percy will kill me if he doesn't. I had to get out of here and into somewhere where this bloke wouldn't dare hurt me. _And what better place to hide rather than school? It was closer to a day care and larger in comparison. It would offer more hiding places and distractions, too_. "Catch me if you can!" I called as I fled. This would be one interesting chase. That's for sure.


End file.
